crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2006-11-27
These are the known events of Monday, November 27th, 2006. Whateley Academy Samantha gets her working outfit, and then has to go investigate a crime scene. They load the scene into a holographic imager. Then Sam does a walk of the grounds, flushing one recruiter and calling in aid for a student who crashed into a tree while flying. Then she interviews Bloodwolf.Who Dun It? Jade's second date with Thuban. Lots of sturm and drang first. He outfits her at Miss Rogers'.Jade 6 - Dreams and Awakenings Jericho and the Outcasts take on the Grunts in the sims. Of course they lose, but they put up a heck of a fight.Yet Another Day as an Outcast Chou is puzzled by Thuban coming to apologize to Jade. Then she goes for her MID testing and interview. Trust in the Tao works: she comes out as a highly trained baseline, and gets a MID that says so. She's attacked again with nightmares when she reaches Poe, but this time the Dream Team is ready to trace the attack. They counterattack and destroy the Tong's spell framework.To The Mountain: Part 3 Erik Mahren gets a new warded outfit courtesy of Circe. It works, so she wanders around. She almost flash-fries Peeper and Greasy when they try to harass her, and takes some of the remains of what used to be concrete from the incident. She creates some stuff, and then hangs it to finish in the night and the moon. Another flashback of another Artificer; the Knights of the Thorns are mentioned.Upheaval: Walking Alone Reach, Holdout and Rez settle on Belphegor as the most likely suspect to have stolen Spark's ENI. They discuss ways and means to trap him with the stolen goods. Meanwhile, Jenny is putting the finishing touches on her revenge.The Big Idea Jadis Diabolik and Ayla Goodkind have a quiet hour and a half chat about books and other things as they renew their childhood acquaintance. Nacht is surprised, and not amused.Afternoon Tea with the Devil's Daughter In New York: In a burst of efficiency, the court hearing on the Family Services petition is heard. The judge sits on the fence. Kerry's mom comes to New York and looks at the bodies in the morgue.There's an Angel in Father John's Basement: Part 1 In Vatican City: Petra spends the night taking calls in the Watch Commander's office in the Knights' building in Vatican City. Connor has forgotten her when he wakes up. After taking a lot of calls she talks to Fr. Rico again and then hooks up an answering machine and goes to get something to eat and do some shopping. After getting a reference from Rogers' Boutique, she goes to Le Galbe' Boutique for some clothes.Petra 1: Rock and a Hard Place – Part 2 In Rome: Petra meets Michelle D'aubigne in Le Galbe' Boutique. After a short discussion at gunpoint, she buys some clothes. They go back to the Rose Palace and answer another phone call, this time from Fr. Gabe Caruthers. She leaves a call with Fr. Rico and talks with Paige . Then she and Michelle go to a "tea house" to meet with someone high on the magical food chain. Gothmog makes an entrance as Antonio Marques Dominguez, and claims Petra as his god-daughter. Petra tells him what has happened and then tells the Anunciata her cover story.Petra 1: Rock and a Hard Place – Part 3 Still in Rome: Rose (the Annunciata) looks at the copies of the sigils Petra copied from the photos in the Watch Commander's office, and is shocked. Petra is tested by a Matron, and passes interestingly. She's inducted into the Cunning as part of a Boshetto of the Scourge. They're attacked by a demon , and Petra gets to be the mystery ingredient as Satan practices being a chef. Satan removes her Inner Psychopath while grumbling that he'd rather leave it in, but... She gets three spikes and a dagger which she uses to kill the demon. In other news, Tammy and Bill show up from NEXT trying to locate Father Pete Darcy . Petra, Michelle, Rose and the Signora head out of town to a safe haven.Petra 1: Rock and a Hard Place – Part 4 Somewhere in Rome: Petra has a dream session with Sara as the quartet heads for the Mansion. They review demonic banishings before bed.Petra 1: Rock and a Hard Place – Part 5 References See Also *Timeline for November 2006 *Previous Day *Following Day Category:Timeline